disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esmeralda/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines Spoken by Esmeralda from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Films ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *"Oh, really? You missed a spot." *"You sneaky son of a..." *"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" * "Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you." * "No. This is." *"Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." *"What are you doing?" *to Frollo "I know what you were imagining!" *"Don't worry Djali, if Frollo thinks he he can keep us here, he's wrong." *"You saw what he did out there. Letting the crowd torture that poor boy? I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then..." *"What do they have against people who are different, anyway?" *"No one out there is going to help me. That's for sure." *"Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." *"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people." *"You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." *"Justice!" *"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" *"Hmm... let's see...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...so there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" *"Hey! Are you all right?" *"Oh you're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see." *"There. See? No harm done." *"Just try to be a little more careful." *"And by the way, great mask!" *"What is this place?" *"Did you make all these things yourself?" *"This is beautiful. Oh, if I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins." *"Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this?" * "It's the blacksmith. And the baker! You're a surprising person, Quasimodo." *"And who is this?" *the bell "Hello!" *"Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." *"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" *Quasimodo's palm "Hmm. Hmm, mmm, mmm. Well, that's funny." * "I don't see any..." * "Monster lines. Not a single one." *Quasimodo "And a Gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us." *"Wow, you're quite an acrobat!" *"Come with me!" *"To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place." *"All right, then I'll come to see you." *"I'll come after sunset." * "Shh. Shh. Shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." *stitching up Phoebus' wound "That family owes you their lives. You've got to be either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen or the craziest." *up "You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart." *Clopin as he is about to hang Quasimodo and Phoebus, since he thinks they are Frollo's spies "STOP!" *Quasimodo and Pheobus "These men aren't spies, they're our friends!" *awakening "Quasimodo?" *"For your information, I earned it." ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *(to Phoebus) The Catacombs. He could be using the Catacombs. *Someday you'll be ready. And when you are, you'll find her. *Hurry, Dajli, take us to him! *"Zephyr, you need to slow down." *"What?" *"Those people? How can you lump people together like that?" *I LOVE PHOEBUS!!! Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop by Distance'' *"Let me help." *"Esmeralda. I'm a gypsy." *"Hello-o-o!" *"No, I couldn't." *"But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." *"But there's no way out. There's soliers at every door." *"Quasimodo? What are you doing here?" *"Hold on! Hold on..." *"Quasimodo! Quasi, no! *"Thank you. You stood up for me." *"I'm Esmeralda." *"Judge Frollo has been hunting us for years." *"We gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, yet Frollo hates whatever he can't control." *"Now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us." *"I'd hate to know what darkness drives that man." *"I don't give Frollo much thought." *"But if you like, you could try Notre Dame." *"They say it's a place for answers." *"We all do that sometimes." *"There are just some things we need to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out." Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Quotes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Quotes